Blaise
Blaise is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who was an admin of Team Magma. Appearance Blaise is a man, who has blonde hair that covers one of his eyes. Ruby & Sapphire arc Blaise wears a hooded red shirt with a Team Magma logo on it, which has a black spot between his two black horns and a cloak behind his back. He also wears a belt around his waist, some black pants with two stripes around the sleeves. Blaise also has black shoes and gloves with red bracers. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Blaise wears a bandana around his head. He wears a black tank, some shorts and sandals, as well as two bracelets around his arms. After obtaining Maxie's Key Stone and his Camerupt, Amber wears the outfit from Ruby & Sapphire arc, only that he wears Maxie's glasses. Personality Biography Ruby & Sapphire arc Mack arrived late to a meeting between Maxie, Courtney and Tabitha, bearing news that the submarine was almost complete. Maxie sent him, Courtney, and Tabitha to Slateport City, where they hunted down Captain Stern, who was building the submarine. They found him in a group including Ruby the Pokémon fan club chairman, and Captain Stern's friend, Dock; the Fires decide it would be less trouble to kidnap the entire group than to single out Stern. After Tabitha's Torkoal knocked the group out by spouting smoke, the admins kidnapped the four with ease.RS020: Tripped Up by Torkoal The admins brought their prisoners to Slateport City's shipyard, where the submarine was stationed. They locked the unconscious Ruby and chairman away. Blaise, however, interrogated Captain Stern concerning the missing component of the submarine, displaying a violent tendency by even choking Stern and having his Slugma burn Dock when Stern refused to answer. This convinced Stern to speak, telling Mack that the missing component was ordered from the Devon Corporation. Blaise contacted Courtney and Tabitha, who were searching Slateport's shipyard for the component, to inform them of this. Because Stern cooperated, he asked Blaise to release Dock. Blaise was angered, telling Stern that Blaise was the one in control, not Stern, and he started to throw Stern into the same locked room as Ruby. However, Ruby and the chairman had been eavesdropping, leaning against the door, and they fell out as Blaise opened it. Realizing that the two overheard everything, Blaise decided that the only option was to eliminate them, sending his Slugma at Ruby. Ruby ran from Slugma's lava attacks, all the while pleading with Blaise and promising to tell no one what he heard. Blaise saw Ruby duck into the submarine to hide, Slugma following; realizing that Slugma was lured away, Blaise himself entered the submarine. discovering green PokéBlocks. Green PokéBlocks are Slugma's favorite PokéBlocks; a Pokémon's taste in Pokéblocks was decided by its nature. Mack realized that, somehow, Ruby knew about Slugma's nature. He demanded to know how, but Ruby feigned ignorance, annoying Blaise. When it was clear Mack does not believe Ruby's lies, Ruby dropped the act, the frightened look fading to be replaced with implacable determination. Blaise saw Ruby as a threat and asked who he really was.RS021: Slugging It Out with Slugma I He and Ruby battled, as Ruby's Marshtomp, Mumu, stopped Slugma's attacks. Ruby felt odd, as Slugma intensified its flames it launched. Blaise revealed his illusionary abilities, telling a story about a young, poor girl who had nothing but a matchstick. He said that she lit her match and when she stared into the flame, she saw illusions. Blaise exclaimed he could do the same, using the red-hot energy to test the limits of space to devour Ruby's consciousness and make him hallucinate his worst memory. Blaise saw as Ruby experienced his worst memory. However, Ruby did not react with despair, as Mack expected; Ruby grew angry, using Earthquake to possibly damage the submarine. Ruby escapes in the escape pod, but not without a parting shot: What wasn't surprising was that Ruby could recognize Slugma's nature, but that Mack wasn't able to. Blaise contacted Maxie, commenting that though the submarine was missing a key component, it could still operate, and once they have the part, they can take the submarine all the way to the Seafloor Cavern.RS022: Slugging It Out with Slugma II After encountering Norman and having the interview with Captain Stern, Gabby and Ty realized the men they faced were of one organization, while Blaise, who intimidated Captain Stern and Dock, was of the other organization.RS027: On the Loose and Hyper With Zangoose and Seviper I On Route 111, Blaise was set to work on modifying the Scanner, altering it to sense the presence of the Red and Blue Orbs.RS037: Mind-Boggling with Medicham Courtney faced Ruby and exclaimed Team Magma admins' abilities, stating Blaise could conjure illusions through his intense flames.RS040: Going to Eleven with Loudred & Exploud I Courtney contacted Blaise, letting him take the mission of finding the Red Orb. Blaise smiled, knowing Courtney was tracking Ruby. Courtney confirmed and asked to tell Maxie she would be gone for some time to chase after Ruby. As the conversation ended, Blaise succeeded in repairing the scanner, discovering that both Orbs are at Mt. Pyre.RS041: Going to Eleven with Loudred & Exploud II After the Gym Leaders' conference in Fortree City ended, Wallace, Brawly and Roxanne were certain to face Team Magma admins and their Pokémon soon.RS042: Short Shift for Shiftry Reaching Mt. Pyre, Blaise fooled its guardians, Tate and Liza, by creating illusionary enemies through his Slugma. He noted Slugma's flames fused with the flames of the cemetery, making the illusions much more powerful. He made his way to the summit, where he knocked aside the orb guardians protecting the Orbs and took he Red and Blue Orb.RS049: You Can Fight Day or Night With Lunatone & Solrock Ruby also thought of his encounters with Blaise and gained courage to fight back against the villainous organizations.RS058: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VI Blaise was flying with Swellow, as he noticed Tabitha and Amber drowning. He had Armaldo save them, then activated Tabitha's lighter memory noting that Amber has been betrayed by Team Aqua's leader, Archie. Regardless, after Tabitha woke up, he and Blaise went to face the Gym Leaders, who tried to defeat Groudon. Blaise also contacted Courtney, who was at Mossdeep Research Center and promised to join them soon.RS063: No Armaldo Is an Island The three admins met up and faced Wallace, Brawly and Roxanne.RS064: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VIII Blaise carried Brawly to the Lilycove City's museum, where they started the battle.RS065: Bravo, Vibrava Though Brawly's Machoke used Leer and Revenge on Slugma, Slugma was not defeated, as it spouted flames to conjure illusions. Though Brawly knew these were just illusions, Blaise wondered why Brawly did not give up, as Blaise was here to stop Brawly from battling Groudon, who went on a rampage. Brawly, however, was furious Blaise didn't actually battle, but only relied on the illusions. Taking his nunchucks out, Brawly had his Hariyama battle Slugma. He invoked the power of his friend, Bruno, determined to defeat Blaise.RS067: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon IX Hariyama's Knock Off attack blew Slugma away.RS068: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon X Hariyama knocked off some hairpins Slugma was holding. Brawly realized those were belonging to Tate and Liza and demanded to know what happened to the twins. Blaise refused to comment, seeing Brawly was at the end of his strength. Brawly realized the admins' goal was to stall the Gym Leaders and let Groudon advance rampaging. Blaise commended him for the observation and battling his illusions. Blaise left, while Brawly was left lying on the floor.RS070: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII Scott reported to Norman about the battles between Gym Leaders and Team Aqua and Magma admins.RS078: Rayquaza Redemption I Maxie and Archie picked up the Red and Blue Orbs and intended on betraying their subordinates and crush them, including any authority to rule the world.RS085: It All Ends Now VI After the crisis was over, Blaise searched for the Red and Blue Orbs. He found them reverted to shards, but Team Rocket arrived and took the shards. Blaise tried to fight, but the leader, Giovanni, sent Beedrill. Blaise remained hidden, realizing he could be crushed by these people. He soon learned that Team Rocket went to Sevii Islands, then to Kanto, along with the shards. Since then, Blaise became an ordinary trainer (a kindler) and looked around for the shards.ORAS006: Omega Alpha Adventure 5 Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Blaise had his Slugma conjure illusions to affect Amber. Amber saw Matt and Shelly, but suspected it was an illusion and had Gorebyss extinguish the flames. Blaise commended him and descended down, offering an alliance with Amber.ORAS005: Omega Alpha Adventure 4 Amber refused to work with Blaise, thinking it'd be a low point in his life to join a Team Magma member. Blaise wondered if Amber could force him out, but noticed the water was rippling unnaturally. Behind his back, Blaise and Slugma got hit by Gorebyss' Hydro Pump. Blaise was impressed by Amber's skill, seeing he was quite powerful. Amber refused to ally himself with Blaise, who showed the Scanner that pointed the location of Red and Blue Orbs. Amber was thrilled and was told Blaise used the Scanner to find the Red and Blue Orbs four years ago. Blaise told him that he found the Orbs, which reverted into shards, but were taken by Team Rocket. He suspected either Team Rocket, an unknown person or even Maxie and Archie could have the Orbs. Amber wanted to see more, but since Blaise forced him to join, Amber did so. Though he wasn't glad he had to ally with Blaise, Amber was still thrilled Team Aqua could be reformed. Blaise thought Amber was a fool, since Blaise wanted to take control of Kyogre and Groudon, and even empower them with an old strength. Amber and Blaise noticed Hoopa on the ship, where Ruby, Emerald and others were. Knowing it could create portal rings, Amber and Blaise made a plan.ORAS010: Omega Alpha Adventure 9 During the night, Blaise and Amber started their plan. Amber's Gorebyss managed to hit Hoopa from far away, which infuriated Hoopa. Hoopa created a portal ring and saw Amber and Blaise, though Gorebyss kept attacking. Hoopa was and just as it went to summon something, Slugma emitted fire. Hoopa was overwhelmed by the flames and saw an illusion of Kyogre and Groudon, which Hoopa summoned through the portal.ORAS011: Omega Alpha Adventure 10 Amber and Blaise were glad their plan worked and saw someone was returning the Red and Blue Orbs to Hoenn. Ruby and Emerald discovered Amber and Blaise provoked Hoopa and sent Dusclops and Milotic to battle their Gorebyss and Slugma. Milotic and Dusclops were injured, while Slugma used the flames to overwhelm Emerald and Ruby with illusions of a terrifying Pokémon beyond the rings. As Amber sailed on Gorebyss, Blaise flew on Swellow and planned to attack whoever held the Orbs. Just as they arrived, they saw two men, who had the marks of Team Aqua and Magma. While the two were former leaders, Maxie and Archie, Amber and Blaise were surprised, since they had different appearances.ORAS012: Omega Alpha Adventure 11 Amber and Blaise were surprised at the two men, who were glad Groudon and Kyogre have returned to them. Blaise and Amber wondered about Sharpedo and Camerupt, who Mega Evolved, since they never saw them in those forms. Maxie and Archie were displeased neither Blaise nor Amber learned anything since Team Aqua and Magma were disbanded. Blaise and Amber were even more shocked the two men knew their names, though Archie asked why they summoned the Legendary Pokémon. Amber claimed it was to restore Team Aqua, though Blaise didn't want to reveal anything to them. Blaise tried to shush Amber, though Maxie was glad those two brought Kyogre and Groudon to them. Thus, Amber and Blaise watched as Maxie and Archie battled Red and Green.ORAS013: Omega Alpha Adventure 12 Eventually, Amber, Blaise, Green and Red were taken to Giovanni's airship. When Red woke up, Blaise told them they were approached by a man, who took all their gear. Amber noted they were also flying on an airship. The group was approached by Giovanni, who stated he wanted to save the planet as well.ORAS018: Omega Alpha Adventure 17 They were shown Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, who tried to crush the meteorite. Blaise wasn't glad about Maxie fighting a common goal, since he did say they wanted to cover the world with magma. Amber reminded him he needed a planet to do that, but Blaise stated he doesn't wish the world to be crushed by the meteorite, either. They watched as the meteorite was destroyed, but noticed Maxie and Archie were wounded. They descended down on Blaise's Swellow and approached the bosses, who were turning into dust. Maxie and Archie explained they returned to the world to help fight the meteorite. Before they disappeared, Maxie and Archie asked of Amber and Blaise to protect the world. After the bosses turned to dust, Amber and Blaise screamed they died.ORAS019: Omega Alpha Adventure 18 Amber took Archie's chain and Sharpedo, while Blaise took Maxie's glasses and Camerupt, then came with Giovanni, Red and Green. They faced Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald and their friends, showing them they could Mega Evolve their new Pokémon, too, while Giovanni noted the Mega Evolution could be used only in battle, stating the meteorite was actually a Pokémon.ORAS021: Omega Alpha Adventure 20 After taking the position, per Steven's orders, Blaise launched an attack, which merged with others' attacks and shattered the meteorite. In the end, Blaise watched as Ruby, Sapphire and Rayquaza flew back to Sootopolis City.ORAS022: Omega Alpha Adventure 21 Pokémon On hand Gallery Blaise RS Adventures.PNG|Blaise's appearance in the Ruby & Sapphire arc. See also Amber (Hoenn) References Category:Team Magma Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Adventures only characters